


Playing Doctor

by rhiannonhero



Series: Five Times Luke and Reid Have Sex In Risky Places [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: CBT, Kinky, M/M, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's note</strong> filled for <a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://alissablue.livejournal.com/"><strong>alissablue</strong></a> at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/"><strong>lure_prompts</strong></a>, specifically <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lure_prompts/31814.html">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alissablue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alissablue).



> Thank you to [](http://peggin.livejournal.com/profile)[**peggin**](http://peggin.livejournal.com/) , [](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/profile)[**_alicesprings**](http://users.livejournal.com/_alicesprings/) , and [](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/profile)[**amelialourdes**](http://amelialourdes.livejournal.com/) for the beta reading!

4.

Luke hates it when he has to stay overnight in the hospital. After years of annual post-transplant follow-up tests which require a stay, he ought to be used to it, but it still makes him feel uneasy and strange. Now, in some ways, it’s even stranger, because he’s used to being at the hospital in a completely different capacity, as a board member and as Reid’s boyfriend, so being treated like a patient again by the people that he’s come to know as colleagues makes him feel weird.

Reid’s offered to stay the night with him, but Luke has told him to go home, saying, “You spend too many nights in the hospital as it is. Go sleep in our bed.” Now, though, with the hours trickling by, and the television volume busted so that Luke has to keep it on mute or have his brain blasted by the noise, he’s bored and a little lonely. Sleeping isn’t any good. He’s been asleep most of the day while they poked and prodded, and now that the drugs have worn off, he’s restless.

He lays back, gazes up at the spotted ceiling, and thinks. A little over a year ago he and Noah had been broken up for a few months, and he was trying to decide if he should have sex with Reid. He snorts and shakes his head remembering how hesitant he’d been, how stupid, because having sex with Reid is, still, amazing. It’s so different from anything he’s done before. It’s sometimes slow and sweet, and other times so fast and hot that Luke comes before he’s really ready, and then there are the times when things get kinky, and, God, Luke loves that. He loves that he can tell Reid that he wants _anything_ , and Reid just smirks and says, “Hell, yes. You’ll love that.” And Luke does. He always does.

Sex wasn’t like that with Noah. Luke doesn’t know why, and he doubts he’ll ever fully understand it, but Noah never seemed entirely comfortable with anal sex, and generally liked to keep things to hand jobs and blow jobs as much as possible. When they did go further than that, Noah usually tried to keep it very romantic, very loving, and it usually felt very passionless. Noah only seemed to let go during sex during the few instances that he fucked Luke while he was angry. It didn’t happen very often, since Noah preferred to go away and take his ‘space’ when he was pissed off with Luke, but when it did? Those fucks would get rough.

Noah would thrust into him hard while holding him down, and Luke would come pretty fast; on two occasions he’d come without even touching his cock. And then there was the time when Noah had put his hands around Luke’s throat and called him a bitch while fucking him so roughly that Luke’s ass was sore for days. Luke had come immediately, so turned on by the pain and Noah’s hands around his throat that it shocked him. He’d felt so ashamed and he‘d covered his face to hide from Noah. That had seemed to bring Noah out of it. He’d pulled his dick out of Luke, stepped back with his expression twisted in disgust, and said, “You make me sick.”

Noah had left then, and when he came back, he never mentioned the sex at all, just the fight before. And, as usual, Luke had apologized until Noah had granted grudging forgiveness, but the shame had remained.

It still knots Luke’s stomach to think about it now. And he remembers how angry Reid had been when Luke had told him about it, haltingly, and so embarrassed that he’d almost been unable to get it out.

It never would have come up except for one night, early in their relationship, Reid had put his hands around Luke’s throat while fucking him, not pushing or pressing, not cutting off his air, but just holding him there, lovingly, taking command of Luke in a way that Luke had never felt before. And Luke had shot so fast and hard that he’d arched up off the bed and gurgled a shout that made Reid cover his mouth so that Katie wouldn’t hear. When he’d crumbled in shame after, Reid had held him, murmuring apologies, and worried questions, until Luke had finally told him.

“He did what, now?” Reid had said, low and dangerous.

“I think I’m kind of…wrong or something,” Luke said. “I mean, I shouldn’t…that shouldn’t….”

“Of course it should,” Reid said. “Why do you think I did it? Because it’s hot to feel your throat in my hands, your pulse beating hard, and to feel you swallow, but it’s only hot if you think so, too, and the way you came, Luke, I’m thinking that you do.”

Luke had nodded, still not sure, and he said, “Noah made it pretty clear that wanting that kind of thing….” He’d shrugged.

“It’s good I didn’t know this six months ago,” Reid had said. “I’d have left him blind without a second thought.”

“Reid,” Luke had muttered. “Please don’t. I’m just…I don’t want you to think that I’m…that kind of guy.”

“What kind of guy? The kind of guy who makes me wait until I’m in love with him to fuck him? Or the kind of guy who lets me screw him silly in a dressing room? Or the kind of guy who comes hard from some hot power plays in the bedroom?”

“The kind of guy who’s fucked up.”

Reid had cuddled him close. “The only fucked up person involved in this situation isn’t in this room.”

Since then, Luke has tried to let go of his shame about kinky sex, and it’s been pretty easy. Reid is so certain about it, so ready to make things hot for Luke, hot for both of them, and he trusts Reid so entirely, that it’s been one massive discovery of kinky possibility after another, and sometimes it’s been little steps down a path that scares Luke, like the bondage situation.

There’s a knock on Luke’s door, and he scrambles at the bed sheets to hide the hard-on he’s sporting, and then leans back in relief. It’s Reid.

“I thought you went home,” Luke says.

Reid shuts the door behind him, flips through what appears to be Luke’s chart, and then looks up and says, “I did. I came back.”

“Aw, you didn’t need to do that,” Luke says.

“I know,” Reid replies. “I got a page, but it turned out to be a false alarm.”

Luke’s a little disappointed that Reid wasn’t missing him so much that he just had to come back to the hospital to see him, but he’s also just happy to see Reid now, so it doesn’t matter all that much.

“So,” Reid says, tossing the chart on the chair, and then opening a few drawers next to the sink, and pulling out some things. Luke sees gloves, a couple of tourniquets, and something else, but he’s not sure what. “I thought I’d come up here and see if my boyfriend wants to play doctor with me instead.”

Luke smiles incredulously, laughing under his breath. “Are you serious? Here?”

Reid walks toward him, a look of purpose on his face, and says, “Mr. Snyder, I’m Dr. Oliver, and I’ll need to run a few tests on you today. Collect a few samples.”

“ _Reid_ ,” Luke says. “What if we get _caught_?”

“That’s part of the game,” Reid says. He waggles his brows. “So, what do you say, Mr. Snyder?”

Luke swallows, looks at the door which is shut against the sounds of the hallway – nurses walking by, a patient moaning several rooms down, a small child scampering past, and the creak of wheelchairs. He leans back in his bed and nods a little, saying, “I haven’t been feeling well, doctor.”

Reid smirks, and says, “I’m sure I can remedy that. I’ll just need to have a look.” He pulls back Luke’s blankets, and lifts his hospital gown, clucking his tongue. “Just as I suspected. We’ll definitely need a sample.”

“Reid, this is cheesy,” Luke whispers.

Reid grins, and nods his head, clearly amused. “I agree. Here. How about this?”

He takes one of Luke’s hands and presses it to the side of the bed, using one of the blue rubber tourniquets to tie it. Luke pulls a little, but it doesn’t give. Reid lifts his brows, moves to the other side of the bed, and ties Luke’s other wrist.

“Well?”

Luke pulls and the rubber digs into his skin. It hurts when he does that, and a rush of helplessness sweeps through him, which is kinda crazy-hot. He licks his lips and leans back on the bed, his arms tied, and his gown hiked up exposing his hard cock.

Reid trails one finger down Luke’s cock, and then takes it in hand to stroke it, staring down at him. “Better?” he asks.

Luke whimpers and nods, pulling at the restraints some more just because it feels hot, and kinky, and he likes it. It wasn’t long ago that Luke couldn’t stand being restrained, remembering all too well being tied up to a poll, with Noah, shot and in so much pain, tied to the other side, while Zoe, or Gina, or whatever his insane cousin wanted to call herself, had tried to rape him. But over time, Luke’s trust in Reid, and the slow way they worked up to the restraints, pushed that into the background, and now he loves being helpless with someone he can trust completely. It’s sexy in a way that being helpless with someone he doesn’t trust is not.

Reid reaches behind him to the other things he got from the cabinet. He puts a glove on his left hand, and snaps it a little. Luke says, “What are you planning to do with that?”

“Wait and see.” Reid gets the last thing he’s taken from the drawer, which turns out to be lotion, pumps some into his hand, smears it over his glove, pumps more and gets the palm of his ungloved hand slick. He takes hold of Luke’s cock again, stroking in earnest, staring down at Luke’s face as he does.

Luke squirms, and Reid slips his gloved hand down over Luke’s balls until he’s pressing two slippery fingers against Luke’s asshole. Luke relaxes, opens to let Reid’s fingers in, and he tosses his head on the pillow, riding Reid’s hands, up into Reid’s fist, down onto Reid’s fingers. It’s so good that Luke’s whining in the back of his throat, and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth.

“Mm,” Reid says. “Love it when you bite your lip.”

Luke bites it even harder, and stares up at Reid, moving his hips up and down in rhythm. Reid squeezes and pumps, jerking Luke at just the right speed, just what Luke likes to get off. Luke rolls his head back and forth, closing his eyes and letting Reid take control of his body.

Luke’s getting close now, and he arches up, pulls against the restraints, and moans when Reid moves his hand away from his cock. “Please?” Luke begs.

Reid says, “Not so cheesy now?”

Luke whimpers and says, “No.”

Reid slips his fingers out of Luke’s ass, and Luke says, “Please,” again, desperate to have them back.

Reid ignores him, pulling off the glove and tossing it in the trash. He says, “Then how about this?”

He takes the third tourniquet and Luke whimpers as Reid wraps it carefully, slowly around Luke’s testicles, pulling them down from his cock, and then binding them so that the balls are separated by thin, blue rubber. They feel tight, and hot, and Luke shifts his hips against the bed, because it burns and tingles, and he’s not sure if he likes it. He takes a slow breath and meets Reid’s hot, observant eyes.

“Too much?” Reid asks.

Luke shakes his head, even though it’s tough, and he’s not sure, because talking seems impossible with his cock aching, and his balls trapped in fiery pleasure.

“Good?”

Luke rolls his lips in to keep from whimpering and nods. It’s good in a terrifying, out of control, hurting way. He stares up at Reid.

Reid’s eyes soften and he bends down, kissing Luke sweetly, gently, and he says against Luke’s lips, “You’re amazing. So hot.”

Luke moans and kisses Reid again, needing reassurance, because he’s really struggling with the pain and the pleasure now, and he’s not sure where one ends and the other begins. His balls are burning and tight, and they ache, but he feels like he might come if Reid even breathes on them.

“Please, Reid,” Luke manages to whisper.

There’s a knock on the door to his room, and Luke’s heart stops and then thumps into overdrive. Reid puts a finger to his lips, nods at him reassuringly, and covers his bound cock. He goes to the door, and opens it a little. Luke’s heart is pounding so hard, and his cock and balls hurt so much that he can’t really hear what’s going on, but when Reid comes back, he’s smirking, and he throws the blanket back again and says, “Nurses.”

“Reid,” Luke breathes, and lifts his hips up, but the shift in position makes him cry out, and Reid has to put a hand over his mouth to hush him.

“Hold still, Luke. Let me take care of you.”

Luke takes shuddering breaths and tries to control his shaking legs which are jumping around on the bottom of the bed, making his balls quiver, which in turn takes his breath away.

Reid brushes a calming hand over Luke’s head and says, “I love you. You’re so hot like this. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.”

Luke throws his head back on the pillow and surrenders, his eyes on Reid and his breath coming in fast, rapid huffs. He presses his teeth together, because he knows it’s going to hurt, and it’s going to be so good, but he doesn’t want to scream. It would be so bad to scream.

“Ready?” Reid asks seriously, and Luke feels a weird rush of fear and excitement, a mix that makes his cock jolt and leak, and his balls send a searing pain into his abdomen.

Reid says, “These are tongue depressors.” He pulls two from his pocket. He sets one aside and takes the other on a slow journey over Luke’s legs, trailing it slowly up his thigh, and over his hip, and then back toward his cock.

“I’m sure you understand the importance of being quiet,” Reid says, and Luke barely has time to get ready before Reid pulls back the end of the tongue depressor and flicks it against Luke’s tied balls.

Luke yells with his mouth shut, unable to process the arc of crazy pleasure-pain that shoots through him, and he tugs at the restraints, brings his knees up and comes on himself, shooting load after load onto his stomach, as Reid stares at him open mouthed and panting. Luke jerks, trembles and comes again, and it hurts but he’s never felt so fucking amazing in his life.

Reid’s got his pants open now, and he climbs up onto the bed, straddling Luke’s legs, and jerking his own cock fast, and hard. He says, “You’re so good, ” to Luke just as he comes, and Luke feels the hot spatter of Reid’s come on his still bound cock and balls.

Reid seems overwhelmed for a moment and then he calms enough to climb off the bed, and put his cock away. He stands next to Luke and strokes his face tenderly, gazing down at him. He says, “Holy hell.”

Luke lifts his head for a kiss, still sweating and aching, and he whimpers as Reid kisses him for a few minutes. His cock and balls are still hard and tight, and he whispers, “Reid, can you get me untied?”

Reid nods and kisses him again, looking down at Luke like he’s the most precious thing in the world, and Luke feels that he is, at least to Reid, and he loves Reid so much, loves the way Reid walks, talks, and dresses. Loves how Reid holds him at night, and kisses him, and loves his body. He loves that Reid tells him the truth, and that the truth is that he loves Luke, and he loves fucking Luke in every way imaginable, and that he loves that Luke likes it dirty just as much as sweet.

Luke loves all of that, and he loves that he’s safe with Reid. Always safe.

The removal of the restraints from his genitals and his wrists proves to be a little painful as blood rushes back in, but Reid kisses him through that, too, and then Luke collapses against the bed feeling _great_. Hell, more than great.

Reid cleans him up, and then tucks him in, saying, “Think you can sleep now?”

Luke stretches and says, “Will you stay with me?” Because it seems silly, trying to be tough and act like he doesn’t need Reid after what they just did.

“I was never going anywhere.” Reid pulls off his lab coat, throws it on the chair, and says, “Scoot over. You’re hogging the bed.”

THE END


End file.
